


Lost To Him

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: This take place during the season seven episode Workforce, Part One.  I do not own Star Trek: Voyager or any of Paramount's intellectual properties.





	

He thought it would work. With all of his heart, he thought it would work and he’d be able to pull her back to him. She’d step out from under the haze that fogged her mind and kept her from knowing how she was; who he knew her to be. Now he’s worried that he’s lost her forever. She looks at him and sees a stranger. Heated glances that used to be reserved for him now flit across the room to someone else. The wondering of what has happened while she’s been away drives at him like a dagger. It takes all his strength to not pull her to him, protect her, and remove her from this deceptive place. No one to trust. No one truly who they seem to be. They took her from him. They took his peace, and he has to fight himself to not let the old angers win. Violence won’t save her. Vendettas won’t bring her home. 

She seems distracted and he has to fight to keep her attention. He’s fought for so long already. First to deny his affection for her, and then to convince her to admit her own for him. Then finally, she was his. He had always been hers. Nights of peaked passion were followed by days of light and love. They had come together; confessing that the old reasons for staying apart were based in fear, not duty. So, they pledged, they vowed, they swore. And now, he’s afraid. Afraid that what they had was lost, forever quashed under the manipulations that she’d been forced to endure. Perhaps he was more afraid that she’d be happy here without him. That she’d meant more to him that he had meant to her, if she could so easily disregard him. 

But she wasn’t herself, he had to remind himself. This woman before him had suffered a grave abuse. An abuse that would be severely punished in any other circumstance, but all he could manage at this time was to control himself long enough to bring her back to him and flee this place. She didn’t recognize him. She couldn’t. The intentional masking of his features had been done with this covert extraction in mind. She wasn’t going to be able to see him for who he truly was, so he had to try to reach her by other means. To test her and see how deeply repressed she was. Would she give him a glimmer of recognition? A hint that he was known to her? Her partner, her rescuer, her lover? Even if his face was unfamiliar to her, he had to hope that he could still reach her. 

This woman before him knew not only his heart and soul, but also the most intimate details of his being. His people, in believing that by truly knowing someone you hold some of their power, kept their true names sacred and unspoken; saved for the true joining for two hearts blessed by the spirits and ancestors. It was as close to a wedding as their culture came. This couple had taken that path, and as a pledge between them she was the only person alive to hold that power, that knowledge. It had been with that hope; that she could still sense their bond, that he had spoken to her the words of his true name.

“...Amal Kotay.”


End file.
